Tobi's stupid stunts
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Tobi's crazy stunts
1. Sky diving

well everyone knows Tobi is the most annoying member of Akatuski and a few knows his Uchiha Madara so yea here you will see his stupid stunts

* * *

One day in the Akatsuki hideout Tobi walked over to Dierada who is making clay arts Tobi said ''senpai you want to play?'' Dierada said ''no Tobi'' Tobi said ''please'' Dierda said ''no!'' Tobi said ''please go sky divining me!'' Dierada said ''fine Tobi you win let's you!''

At the plane Tobi said ''check out the view senpai'' Dierada said ''after things let's go hunt the Kyuubi down'' Tobi jumps out the plane he said ''well see you down senpai wheeeeeeeeeeeee!'' Dierada said ''that's suicide he forgot a parashoot''

Tobi falls down to the ground he notice a bunch of birds flying he realize he needs to open his parashoot but he also realize he didn't get one he screams

''Help me! Dierada-senpai!''

* * *

Author's note: don't worry Tobi is ok somehow


	2. Art Exbit

Tobi walk inside the hideout he saw many arts works inside the main hall he said ''wow so many beautiful clay works'' Dierada is busy making more when Tobi appoarch him he ask ''what ya doing?'' (A/N: guess from what cartoon was that line) Dierda said ''what you think I'm doing hn'' Tobi ask ''can I see?''

Dierada said ''no!'' Tobi ask ''why are you displaying your work anyway?'' Dierdara said ''hn for once you ask a normal question well you see Tobi I'm having an exbit today so all of guys can see my master piece'' Tobi said ''yeah exbits'' Dierada said ''this isn't like that anime con we went last month''

Tobi said ''I dressed like Sailor Moon'' Dierada said ''and you made dress as Dark Magician Girl'' Tobi said ''ah good times'' Dierada shouts ''TOBI I DIDN'T SHOW MY FACE IN SHIPPUUDEN FOR 5 SEASONS CAUSE OF THAT'' Tobi said ''but it was fun senpai'' Dierada shouts ''ITACHI SPREAD IN THE INTERNET YOU ASSHOLE!''

Tobi said ''so the whole world can see it yay!'' Dierada shouts ''YOUR SUCH A CLUESS IDIOT YOUR BAD EXCUSE FOR AN AKATSUKI NOW LEAVE AND DON'T WANNA SEE YOU ANYMORE!'' Tobi made a chibi face and start crying he scream ''WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DIERADA-SENPAI DOESN'T LIKE ANYMORE!''

Dierada didn't give in to Tobi but after a while he felt sorry for his asshole friend he may be an idiot but his my idiot, Dierada said ''Tobi don't cry I didn't mean that I'm sorry'' Tobi stop crying he cheers ''YAY SENPAI STILL LIKES ME CAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!'' Dierada said ''just leave and later I will treat you for some ice cream''

Tobi said ''alright'' but as Tobi make a step out he accidently trip over one of Dierada's clay works making the other art works collaspe and explode Tobi said ''oopps'' Diedara shouts ''TOBI YOU IDIOT YOU RUIN MY EXBIT!'' He furiously case Tobi away Tobi ask ''so that mean no ice cream?''


	3. Valentine Day

Its valentine day which only mean ''CHOCOLATES! YAY! YAY! YAY!'' Tobi runs around the hideout like crazy ''TOBI LOVE CHOCOLATES! TOBI HAS MANY GIRLS TO GIVE HIM CHOCOLATES! YAY!'' Tobi rushes to the main hall where he saw Itachi blushing while talking to Konan.

Itachi said ''hey...Konan'' Konan ask ''what you want Uchiha?'' Itachi said ''well I was hoping that we can you know make out...I mean go have dinner together!'' Konan said ''I won't kiss you even if you die and no I have a date with Nagato today'' Konan left poping the bubble she made with her gum.

Itachi shouts ''EVEYTIME WHY CAN'T I GET HER TO DATE ME!'' Tobi said ''hi cousin'' Itachi shouts ''TOBI FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT COUSINS!'' Tobi said ''yeah we are I'm an Uchiha and your an Uchiha so hug me brother!'' Itachi said ''Mangekyou Sharingan!'' Tobi shouts ''NO!''

Itachi said ''look I have bigger problems than you I need a girl'' Tobi said ''then use the old Uchiha charms on her'' Itachi said ''I tried already man and my clan are known for been fast with ladies but I'm losing it'' Tobi said ''so you do love Konan'' Itachi shouts ''SHUT UP WHAT ABOUT YOU JUST PISS SOMEONE OFF IN SHIPPUUDEN!''

At the kitchen...

Itachi busy cooking when Tobi came he said ''I was no fun in Shippuuden today'' Itachi said ''maybe cause you when too far baka!'' Tobi ask ''what you making?'' Itachi said ''poison is for you'' Tobi look over Itachi's cook book he said ''strawberry cake huh who for?'' Itachi said ''is for Konan I know she love strawberries''

Tobi ask ''can I help?'' Itachi said ''yada!'' Tobi said ''please with ice cream on top *chibi face*'' Itachi said ''ok fine just wash your hands'' Tobi shouts ''YAY BAKING TIME!'' Itachi reads ''now put 2 cup of milk and add one teaspoon of sugar mix till thicken''

After 2 hours of baking...

Itachi said ''now I need to decorate it let's see I need whimp cream and some strawberries'' Tobi ask ''can I lick the spoon?'' Itachi said ''what about you help me clean the kitchen and C4 is not used for baking'' Tobi said ''sorry...''

That night...

Konan when to the main hall with Pein she saw a beautiful chocolate cake with a letter she read it...

Konan

I hope you love this cake I made it myself (ok with Tobi's help but worry I made sure he didn't poison it) anyway please enjoy Happy Valentine day

Itachi

Konan said ''awww Itachi this is really sweet'' Konan look at Pein, Pein nod his head Konan was about to slice a piece when Itachi came he ask ''you like it?'' Konan said ''Itachi you don't have to make this you could just give me chocolates'' Itachi said ''you might not like it''

Konan said ''yeah I would...um Nagato please give me a moment with Itachi here'' Pein when left Itachi held both of Konan's hand as we about to kiss her Tobi's head came out of the cake he shouts ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' Itachi shouts ''TOBI!'' Tobi smirks ''oh no'' Itachi shouts ''MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: TSUKUYOMI!''

Tobi screams ''WAAAHHH!''


	4. Trip to the Dentist

Tobi woke up screaming ''OUCH THAT HURTS!'' He look over to the mirror he said ''oh no I think I got a toothache which mean waahhh a trip to the dentist I HATE THE DENTIST there so mean and want to someone else teeth like sharks'' Kisame shouts ''I heard that you moron!''

Tobi walk over to the kitchen Diredara who is making boil eggs he said ''hey Tobi since I will no appear Shippuuden I won't have to live with your shitless face'' Tobi screams ''WAAAHHHHHHH''' Diredara said ''oh come at least I finally go for a trip to Hawaii for a few days with Sasori''

Tobi said ''that's not why I scream something bit me'' Diredara said ''funny I didn't use C4 on you what about some breakfast I made eggs'' Tobi said ''no thanks not hungry'' Diredara said ''your always hungry hn'' Tobi said ''oh look time for Shippuuden'' Tobi rush out of the kitchen Diredara said ''is not even show time yet''

Tobi is in the main lobby where Kisame is working out he said ''hey Tobi your just in time I want to beat you up'' Tobi said ''um about that since your a shark and everything what about you get rid of this stupid tooth'' Kisame said ''a toothache huh my favorite hobby yeah sure Tobi''

Zoo

Kisame takes Tobi to the zoo and tie Tobi's tooth into a elephant's tail he said ''this an old trick and my favorite too'' Tobi ask ''how is this helping?'' Kisame said ''simple...'' Kisame shouts ''FREE PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES!'' The elephants start an stappite carrying Tobi with them Tobi shouts ''NOT HELPING SENPAI!'' Kisame said ''next plan''

Shark Habitat

Kisame tie Tobi's tooth in a shark's fin he said ''now this will work'' Tobi ask ''really?'' Kisame said ''please I used to do this to Suigetsu when he was still a pup'' he shouts ''ok guys let her rip!'' The sharks swim full speed carrying Tobi underwater Tobi said ''cool fishy'' Kisame said ''next plan''

A shark said ''Kisame remember to always change your underwear'' Kisame said ''yes mom!''

Gorilla Cage

Kisame said ''ok Tobi go inside'' Tobi ask ''why?'' Kisame said ''I think I saw the Yonbi inside you better make sure it doesn't escape I will call backup'' Tobi said ''you got it man the guys will be suprise that I caught a biju'' a gorilla went behind Tobi, Tobi said ''something is about to kill me...''

''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH''

Kisame ask ''did it work'' Tobi squeels ''someone call a doctor!''

Crocodile habitat

Kisame said ''Tobi hurry I found the Sanbi!'' Tobi ask ''where?'' Kisame said ''in the water hurry!'' Tobi shouts ''alright!'' Tobi jumps in the water Kisame said ''you stay there I will contact Pain'' Tobi said ''come here Sanbi'' a group of crocodiles came Tobi smirks ''oh no!''

''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH''

Kisame said ''guess that didn't work either well back to the hideout''

Akatsuki

Kisame appoarch Hidan he said ''Hidan I need help'' Hidan said ''you fuck I'm praying!'' Kisame said ''whatever anyway asshole has a toothache I need your syche'' Hidan said ''alright I will cut his head off but I got a better plan

Hidan stuff Tobi's face with TNT Kisame said ''ah the old fanshion TNT my favorite'' Hidan said ''this will make it go kaboom!'' Pain shouts ''you morons what did I say about using TNT inside the hideout!'' Hidan shouts ''SHUT YOU FUCKING LEADER'' Kisame said ''ok let's go kaboom''

BOOM

Tobi blast 500 ft into the air he said ''I can see Konoha from here!'' Kisame said ''your going to pay for that'' Hidan said ''ah shut up!''

Kisame said ''I guess you might as well ask Diedara for help'' Tobi said ''no you can't tell him please!'' Dierada said ''oh there you are Tobi come on let's go have ice cream'' Kisame said ''your on your own I'm hanging with Itachi and Zetsu laters'' Dierada ask ''why were you with Kisame?''

Tobi said ''um...'' he shouts ''OUCH IT HURTS!'' Dierada ask ''you have a toothache don't you?'' Tobi shouts ''NO...WAAAAAAAAHHHH!'' Diedara said ''yeah you do come on were going to the dentist'' Diedara drags Tobi away Tobi cries ''nooo please I'm too young to die actually I'm too sexy to die'' Diedara said ''relax your not going to die''

Diedara muttred ''actually I will kill you later but nevermind''

Dentist office...

The dentist said ''Tobi your next'' Tobi runs away he shouts ''YOU WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!'' Diedara drags Tobi inside he said ''no worries doc I got him'' Tobi shouts ''NO SENPAI PLEASE I WANT TO LIVE I WANT TO LIVE!'' Diedara shouts ''SHUT UP TOBI!''

2 hours later...

Diedara is reading Shonen Jump Magazines he wonder ''does it take 2 hours well if it is Tobi yeah it might take days too might as well go home'' Tobi came he start crying ''WAAHHH THEY STOLE MY TOOTH I WANT BACK'' Diedara said ''I guess it didn't go well'' Tobi screams ''I WANT MY TOOTH BACK THEY SHOULD TAKE THERE OWN TEETH!''

Diedara said ''you moron is part of their job'' Tobi said ''well is not very nice IS WRONG TO TAKE SOMEONE ELSE TEETH!'' Diedara said ''Tobi your a baka/moron/asshole a dentist should take your tooth let's just go home already'' Tobi ask ''no ice cream?'' Diedara said ''fine...'' Tobi cheers ''YAY!''


	5. Don't go to the doctor

Tobi is watching Dora the Explorer in his room like always

''Where do we go next?''

''The River!''

''The River right!''

Tobi said ''I love this show is so happy like Tobi yay!'' *Cough!'* Tobi heard a loud cough from down the hall Tobi followed the sound is leading to Itachi's room Tobi took a peek he saw Kisame patted a wet towel, he said ''look like a fever just stay in bed for a while Itachi I will be right back''

Tobi said ''aww my poor cousin has a cold'' Tobi went inside he said ''hey cous I heard your sick'' Itachi said ''go away Tobi I'm too sick to deal with you hey on your way out can you get Kisame I want to ask him to come with me to the doctor'' Tobi said ''no doctors cous''

Itachi ask ''why?'' Tobi said ''cause doctors are scary and there wiredos'' Itachi said ''like you!'' Tobi said ''hey maybe I will make a good Tobi, doctor Tobi in the house'' Itachi cough heavily he said ''if I had to choose dying at the hospital or been with you I RATHER DIE AT THE HOSPITAL!'' Itachi cough goarning in pain.

Tobi said ''no shouting there, you will strain your vocals'' Itachi said ''now you tell me *cough* ouch my thoart!'' Tobi pour syrup into a spoon he said ''open up!'' Itachi shouts ''NO THANKS!'' Tobi force down Itachi's mouth Itachi shallow it down quickly he said ''is seem ok...ah is hot!'' Tobi said ''duh is hot sauce after all''

Itachi ask ''why you gave me hot sauce?'' Tobi said ''so you won't feel cold and it will lessen your cough'' Itachi brust a fireball he shouts ''is not helping *cough 3x* god I'm going to die!'' Tobi said ''oh your so dramatic everyone knows hot sauce cures colds'' Itachi said ''only you would believe that''

Tobi took out a book he said ''story time I will read you this...dear diary, yesterday I went to the department store with Kisame I saw this cute outfit and hope to-'' Itachi snatch it he shouts ''that's my diary you moron!'' Itachi goarns in pain ''argh my head hurts Tobi let me sleep I'm so tried already''

Tobi said ''I will sing you a song ahem...NATSUHIBOSHI NAZE AKAI? YUUBE KANASHII YUME WO MITA NA-'' Itachi shouts ''no singing!'' Itachi close his eyes he said ''Tobi I want to rest leave me alone'' Tobi said ''I know munch time I brought soup'' Itachi said ''no thanks!''

Tobi fed Itachi, Itachi said ''hey is not bad Tobi'' Tobi said ''thanks is made from wasabi sauce, vinegar and pickle juice'' Itachi took a trash bin and vomit he said ''Tobi you moron!'' Tobi said ''is taste good!'' Itachi said ''it taste like Sasuke's socks (no offense lil bro, aniki still loves you ok)''

Itachi pass out breathing heavily he just wish Kisame get back soon he said ''Tobi I feel hot do me a favor and open the air conditioner'' Tobi said ''I got a better idea!'' Tobi took out 5 buckets of ice and pour it on Itachi, Itachi shouts ''DON'T USE ICE YOU MORON!''


	6. Are you smarter than Naruto?

Good day everyone and welcome to another exciting episode of everyone's favorite TV show Are you smarter than Naruto? And here your host live from the Akatsuki hideout the ever artist and use a lot of shampoo products, Diedara!

Diedara: hello viewer at home welcome everyone favorite game show Are you smarter than Naruto? And let's meet our compitters from Akatsuki everyone's most annoyed person Tobi!

Tobi: yay Tobi's on TV hi mom!

Diedara: and of course from the Land of Fire born in Konohagakure the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi (I will catch later hn) everyone's favorite genin ninja Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto: yo Uzumaki Naruto destine to the greatest Hokage dattabayo!

Diedara: now for the questioneers all the questions are base on both anime and manga each question can be from the original series or Shippuuden are you ready?

Naruto and Tobi: YEAH!

Q1: In the 1st episode of the original series what did Naruto stole?

Tobi: hmm...ah I know pudding! :3

Naruto: the Scroll of Forbiden Justu

Diedara: correct and Naruto get's the first point and viewer at home can win a exclusive Naruto Shippuuden DVD if you answer the question of the day

(Question of the day: Who is control Kyuubi durning its attack in Konoha?)

Diedara: on with the second question

Q2: where did Team 7 go durning the 5th episode of the original series?

Tobi: PUDDING!

Naruto: the Land of Waves!

Diedara: correct and Naruto get's another point and Tobi still has nothing next question hn

Q3: Who did Sasuke Uchiha fought in the last round of the Chunin Exams?

Tobi: Dr. Pudding defender of the earth

Naruto: Gaara

Diedara: and another point for Naruto and still Tobi keep saying the same pudding WTF Tobi next question hn

Q4: What is under Kakashi's mask?

Tobi: my girlfriend Lady Pudding :P

Diedara: (shut up bitch)

Kakashi: (that's easy)

Naruto: another mask

Diedara: and now Naruto has total of 4 points next question hn

Q5: Where did Naruto and Sasuke have their final battle?

Tobi: PUDDING LAND! THE HAPPIEST FACE ON EARTH!

Naruto: The Valley of the End *brust to tears* SASUKE!

Diedara: well guys look like Naruto needs a moment we will be back in after this break

This show is given to you by Kakuzu Ninja Bank if you give you your money you live and by Hidan's prayer books honor Jashin the savior of lives

After some good for nothing advertisments...

Diedara: and were back Naruto is ahead of Tobi how for the next question

Q6: What is Yamato's real name?

Tobi: Captain Pudding

Naruto: Tenzo :D

Diedara: correct now on the next question

Q6: What are the names of Sasuke's new recuit?

Tobi: the pudding trio

Naruto: Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo!

Diedara: Naruto's correct again now the next question

Q7: Who gave Kakashi his Sharingan?

Tobi: Kakashi has a Sharingan?

Naruto: Uchiha Obito

Diedara: correct next question

Q8: What is Kakashi's favorite book?

Tobi: how to make pudding!

Naruto: Icha Icha Paradise *vomit*

Pain: Kyuubi brat don't vomit there!

Diedara: uh next question already

Q9: What is the 5th Shippuuden OP song?

Tobi: ABC!

Naruto: Hotaru no Hikari

Diedara: correct one more point and Naruto wins on to the final questions

Q10: who is the fouth Hokage?''

Tobi: PUDDING!

Naruto: *tears of joy* Minato Namikaze

Diedara: congrats Naruto you are this week defending champion so fans is Tobi smarter than Naruto?

NO!

Diedara: well that's it for this weeks fan see you again in Are you smarter than Naruto? Bye

Diedara ask ''Tobi why keep answering pudding?'' Tobi said ''is better than custard duh *eat pudding* Diedara muttred ''hn...''


	7. New Baby

A/N: This chap will be more on Pain and Konan time out from Tobi till the nxt chap

* * *

''Ugh...GOD IT HURTS SO BAD!'' Konan screams

''you can do it your almost there just one last push'' Pain said

''I can see the head already'' the doctor said

''Come on Konan one last push your doing great'' Pain said

''NAGATO...I CAN'T...AHHHHHHH!'' Konan screams for the last time

A small cry echo the room the doctor said ''is a boy...'' Konan let go of her breath and pass out Pain smiles at her and tug her in the blanket he whispers ''you were great Konan get a good rest'' the doctor hand Pain over a tiny baby boy.

Konan whispers ''can I see our baby Nagato?'' Pain lay the baby by her side he said ''sure of course'' Konan held his tiny hands she whispers ''hi son I'm your mommy he has your Rinnengan Nagato'' Pain said ''and your hair'' Konan ask ''what will be his name?'' Pain said ''you decide...''

Konan said ''Yahiko...'' Pain said ''after our best friend's name is perfect''

* * *

Morning...

Itachi: you guys have a baby boy that's awesome!''

Pain: what about you guys come over and see him Konan can use some company too

Itachi: how's Konan then?

Pain: she still resting after 12 hours in labor

Itachi: I will get the guys here don't worry I will make sure Tobi doesn't know I hate to scare the baby''

Pain: thanks Itachi and ask Tobi to water Zetsu too

Itachi ask everyone to gather in the hallway for the big news, Itachi said ''Pain just called he and Konan have a baby boy'' everyone cheers Diedara ask ''when can we meet the little guy?'' Itachi said ''Pain ask us to go see him but Diedara leash up Tobi his not coming''

* * *

Hospital...

Konan was fast asleep Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki enter the room Pain greet his members Kisame said ''congrats you guys'' Pain said ''thanks...'' Konan woke up from her slumber she goarns ''minna?'' Itachi went her bedside he ask ''how are you feeling?'' Konan said ''a little better Itachi but it still hurts''

Diedara said ''rest then hn'' Konan said ''thanks Diedara glad Tobi is not here'' Hidan look at the crib next to Konan he ask ''is that baby?'' Konan said ''yeah his name is Yahiko his so perfect'' Kisame said ''awww he has your hair'' Itachi made funny faces he said ''look at me I'm silllllyy!'' Yahiko laugh at Itach.

Konan said ''aww how cute you made him laugh'' Pain said ''you guys can hold him but Kisame self control ok'' Itachi carry Yahiko in his arms he said ''I haven't seen anything like this since Sasuke was born'' everyone but Hidan made funny faces Yahiko kept on laughing.

Diedara said ''hey Pain let's train the kid to be like us and battle jinchuurikis'' Pain said ''way ahead of you Diedara'' Konan shouts ''NAGATO!'' Kakuzu said ''come on Konan he will be a natural he can even make us more money'' Hidan said ''yeah that brat will and I can teach him Jashin's mecurful ways''

Konan said ''not till his older you guys'' Diedara said ''well mama bear made a point hn'' Konan muttred ''shut up Diedara!'' Pain ask ''what you guys did to Tobi?'' Diedara said ''well I gave him a French maid uniform (which belongs to Itachi) and ask him to clean the hideout hn''

* * *

Hideout...

Tobi: *scrubing the toilents* lalalala cleaning the toilents

Tobi: *sweeping the floor* I'm sweaping the floor lululu

Tobi: *watering the plants* yoyo I'm planting the plants yo! WORD!

Tobi: *cleaning the rooms* oh YEAH! YEAH! I'm cleaning the rooms! YEAH!


	8. Apirl Fools

Author wish to advise that this chapter may contain some imature laughs, good for nothing prank and some offensive, insultive, sick and dicussing jokes this chapter may invole some Naruto characters from Konoha been fooled by not only by Tobi but also by Naruto but no voilents by both Konoha and Akatsuki pls supervise younger ninjas in this chapter, for this may cause stomach crap, watery eyes, choking and butt and back injuries if experince this pls consult your doctor right away cause this will be NOT be funny

* * *

Tobi cheers ''yay is April Fool's Day so that means...IS TOBI'S BIRTHDAY!'' Diedara said ''is not your birthday you dobe'' Tobi said ''I love April Fool's Day'' Diedara said ''cause you are a fool!'' Tobi takes a step down when a stumble was hurt along with a scream Diedara rushes down seeing Tobi in pain he quickly aid him.

Diedara ask ''are you alright Tobi?'' Tobi cries ''it hurts! It hurts!'' Diedara ask ''where it hurts?'' Tobi said ''my right ankle'' Diedara gently pulls Tobi's right ankle and elevate it but when its fully elevated ''FART!'' Tobi jumps on his feets laughing ''April Fools!'' Diedara shouts ''TOBI!''

Itachi emerge from his shower he went to get some clothes when he realize his underwear cabinet is fill with sexy hot female underwears Tobi shouts laughing ''April Fools!'' Itachi screams ''TOBI YOU BITCH!'' Tobi laughs ''I got you Itachi!''

Kisame enters his swiming pool in his habitat to take a cool swim after hours in the water he saw myself in the mirrior that his pink and that someone turn his sword to an umbrella when he open it pink paint rain no him Tobi laughs ''April Fools!'' Kisame shouts ''TOBI I'M GOING TO KILL YA!''

Hidan went his room to pray to Jashin when he sits down to read the bible it was porn magazine he threw it away so instead he settle to some mellow music when the sterio goes ''ROCKING LIKE A ROCK STAR! ROCKING LIKE A ROCK STAR YEAH!'' it was rock music Tobi laughs ''April Fools!'' Hidan shouts ''TOBI YOU FU**KING MORON I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!''

Zetsu peacefully sleeps in his habitat enjoying the heat when it start snowing he wonder ''it never snows in here'' when he went to check the temperture it was -15 degrees he ask ''who change the temperture?'' Tobi laughs he said ''I did April Fools!'' Zetsu shouts ''TOBI!''

Kakuzu checks the funds of the organization he counts ''10...20...28...30...40..50...55'' till he realize it was coupons to Ice Cream Pudding Land, he shouts ''who took the all money!'' Tobi laughs ''April Fools!'' Kakuzu shouts ''Tobi get back here and let me kill you!''

Konan went to take a shower she puts shampoo and start stumbing her hair when she emerge from the shower she saw her hair orange she screams ''MY HAIR MY LOVELY HAIR IS ORANGE!'' Tobi laughs screaming ''April Fools!'' Konan yells ''TOBI YOU HAD GONE TOO FAR!''

Pain went to do some paper work when he sat down his eyes widen on a loud fart sound he pull out a whompy custom from his chair, ingoring the cheap prank he fell for he look down on his paper work but he was when it was written ''Tobi was here'' he barks ''Tobi!YOU IDIOT!''

Tobi laugh like crazy in his room he can't believe he prank everyone in Akatsuki, Diedara ask ''don't think is too much?'' Tobi said ''yeah your right senpai'' Diedara said ''well good let's go get some pie'' Diedara saw a blueberry pie on his desk he said ''let's share this Tobi!''

KABOOM!''

Diedara's face is covered in blueberry Tobi laughs ''classic pie pranks!'' Diedara shouts ''will you stop already now let's just go to Konoha today and help me capture Naruto!'' Tobi said ''ok Tobi will go with ya!

Konoha...

Kakashi open his Icha Icha book powder chalk explode face the moment he had open the book Naruto laughs ''April Fools Kakashi-sensei'' Kakashi sights ''Naruto please don't act so imature'' Naruto goarns ''your no fun I will find Busy Brow or Kiba''

Naruto panics ''Sasuke! Sakura-chan is killed!'' Sasuke panics ''SAKURA!'' Sasuke rushes to find Sakura wounded and no longer breathing Sasuke cries hugging Sakura ''Sakura!'' the doll farts ''April Fools!'' Sasuke shouts ''what?'' Naruto laughs ''I got you Sasuke!'' Sasuke shouts ''Naruto!''

Sai is walking along with Neji when they saw a sign that said ''free photoshoot'' Sai said ''let's have a picture together'' Neji agrees with him, a man greets ''ah yes let's have some makeup on you two'' Neji said ''I'm fine I perfer my natural skin tone'' the man said ''don't be silly little girl'' Neji barks ''I'm a boy!''

Neji wore a doll dress while Sai wore a suit, when the camera flashes the man said ''you may now kiss de bride!''Neji and Sai shouts ''WHAT?'' the man took off his beer Naruto laughs ''April Fools!'' Neji shouts ''Naruto!'' Sai laughs ''nice one Naruto!''

Naruto said ''that was fun'' Tobi said ''nice ones!'' Naruto said ''oh hey Tobi'' Tobi said ''Tobi likes your pranks Naruto, me want to join you!'' Naruto shakes Tobi's hand said ''anything'' Tobi gets electric shock ''shoking!'' Naruto laughs ''I love that!''

After hours of good for nothing pranks...

Naruto laughs ''your so much Tobi I love it'' Tobi said ''your also fun for a jinchuuriki Tobi'' Naruto ask ''what your plan now'' Tobi said ''oh I know let's make a huge explodition on Konoha that will fill it w/ carmel'' Naruto said ''I like it''

Hours later...

Diedara said ''oh there you are Tobi come let's go home'' Tobi said ''say senpai can you stand over there on the x sign'' Diedara said ''oh sure Tobi'' Diedara stands by the x sign Tobi shouts ''LET HER RIP NARUTO!'' Naruto fires the TNT

KABOOM!

Konoha was fill with stickly caramel sundae and Diedara was cover in chocolate and marshmallows Tobi and Naruto laughs non stop Naruto laughs ''best prank ever your so awesome Tobi'' Diedara runs after them ''TOBI!NARUTO!''

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late April fool's day special you guys I ran out of ideas so super belated April Fool's Day


End file.
